


Gasoline

by tronnory



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnory/pseuds/tronnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Gasoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part and maybe it's a bit confusing. The next part will be a look back so it will all make sense. :)  
> But i still hope you enjoy this part and if there are any mistakes: I'm really sorry. English isn't my first language :(

New Year.  
This year was about 10 minutes old and Troye thought that this are maybe the worst 10 minutes of his entire life. This is not how he planned it. He didn't want to lie in bed on new years eve crying. He already thought it was a stupid idea to call before he did it, but now he knew for sure that this call was a fault. 

When the moment was finally there and the new year just began Troye looked happily around and saw his parents, looking happy each other in the eyes, before they kissed and congratulated each other. He turned around and saw Sage with her boyfriend, next to Tyde and his girlfriend, both couples kissing, like every normal couple would do on new years eve. He was happy for all of them, of course, but it still made him sad because that's what Troye wanted. He also wanted someone to kiss right now. He wanted someone he could tell that he loves him. He wanted someone so he could be as cute as his family, maybe even cuter. And Troye knew that he didn't want 'someone'. He wanted Connor.  
He simply couldn't help but think about Connor while all the fireworks lit up the sky in so many different colors.  
'No you can't do that right now' thought Troye when the idea of calling Connor crossed his mind. But that was all Troye wanted right now. He wanted to hear Connors voice and talk to him. He didn't even care about what they would talk as long as he could speak with Connor. So he decided he would risk it and call him. When Troye walked away from his family his mother asked "Troye where are you going?" and made Troye stop. He looked as happy as he could when he turned to his mother and said "In my room to call Kayla" before he turned around again and went to his room. He knew that's the most believable lie he could tell his mother and that his mother would tell Troye to not call Connor if she knew. His mother knew the story of Troye and Connor but she didn't knew that her son still loved the older boy.  
When Troye was in his room he stared at his phone for about 5 minutes before he was ready to call him. He still didn't know what to say. He had no reason to call he could tell Connor but regardless he typed his number and clicked the call button. Troye was afraid to ruin everything even more but that didn't stop him. After 2 beeps Connor picked up.  
"Troye?" his voice sounded shocked. Troye was sure he didn't expect him to call. Troye wouldn't expect Connor to call so he could understand his shock. Troye needed a moment before he could answer "Yeah...Hi Connor...it me." He wanted to loose the mood a little but obviously it didn't work. Troye heard music and people talking in the backround so he assumed that Connor was at a party. "Yes I know...why did you call me?" Connor asked straight and Troye honestly didn't know what to answer. 'Because I miss you so much and still love you' as if. "Just to congratulate for the new year..." he said but he knew his voice told Connor that this was a lie. His voice was shaking but still: Troye was happy that he could talk to Connor even if it was just for a minute. Connor didn't reply at first, so all Troye could hear was the muted noise in the background and the silent breathing of Connor. "...um...thanks i guess." he replied and Troye immediately knew it was wrong to call but it all got worse. Troye heard shouting on the other line and backed the phone away from his ear for a second. "Listen Troye I can't really talk right now. Drake is here and we have a par...." Connor began but couldn't finish the sentence. "Drake?" Troye asked him with anxious voice. Connor took a deep breath before he replied. "Yes Drake. My new boyfriend." Tears formed in Troyes eyes the second he heard that. So Connor moved on? But how could he? How could he when Connor was still the only thing on Troyes mind? Troye tried to keep his crying quite but once Connor heard a soft whimper on the other line, he knew what Troye was doing. He wanted to say something but Troye wanted to end the call as soon as possible. "I...I gotta go. Bye Connor." said Troye, and barely heard the "No Troye! Wait!" that Connor spoke before Troye ended the call. He threw his phone on his bed an walked around the room, still crying. 'I knew it was a stupid idea!' he thought angry about himself. He knew that he couldn't go back to his family the way he looked right now and to be honest he didn't want to. They would asked what happend and tried to comfort him but that's not what Troye wanted right now. All he wanted was to be alone while he would cry in his bed and blog his pain away on Tumblr. Maybe he could skype with Tyler and tell him what happend? But he decided against that because he didn't want to ruin Tylers new years eve and he was probably at a party. Maybe even Connors party.  
Connor.  
He really had a new boyfriend.  
Troye knew that they broke up but he still thought that so called Tronnor had a change.  
Guess not.


	2. The good days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a dumb crush.

It's just a dumb crush. Troye knew that. He knew that. He knew that his hopes won't come true and that all this daydreaming needs to stop.  
But he just couldn't stop. How could he stop, when all he could think of was him? So Troye couldn't help but feel extra excited about his trip  
to LA. Troye was staying 1 week in LA at Tylers flat to 'have fun and film a few collabs for his channel with his friends'. Offically that's the reason.  
But somehow he was most excited about seeing his crush. Connor. 'This is so wrong' thought Troye more than once when he thought about  
Connor. They were best friends. Only friends. Goddamn Connor wasn't even gay. And Troye knew all of that.  
It was a long flight to LA but Troye was used to it. Every month he flew to different places. Sometimes it was to film Spud, sometimes for a youtube event like vidcon and sometimes like today it was to visit his friends. So flying wasn't too bad for Troye. He took his suitcase and waited in the airport for Tyler with his always good mood to come and pick him up. 'He should be here already.' the young boy thought when he already waited 5 minutes alone. Of course he wasn't angry at Tyler. He was just curious what took him so long to get here. Troyes mood sunk a bit when he noticed how hungry he is. Airplane food was one of Troyes least favorites things on earth. It's just disgusting. Always. Every single time he tried it. He was hungry, still a bit sleepy and he probably looked like a mess but other than that he was alright. Until he heard Tylers quirky voice shout his name through the airport.  
"Oh my god, sorry Troye! I'm so sorry!" said the older boy , when he finally was by Troyes side. Troye didn't even looked at him. He looked at another person, coming straight in his direction. 'Oh god. Not now!' Troye thought. He tried to fix his hair unobtrusively, before the boy arrived but of course he was faster. "Troye!" said Connor. Before Troye could respons anything to Conor, he was already pulled in a hug. Troye could help but smile like an idiot while he closed his eyes for the short time that the hug lasted. Somehow everything was perfect when he hugged Connor. He wasn't sleepy or hungry anymore. he didn't care about the way he looked. He only cared about Connor and the way his heart felt when he saw him.  
Troye didn't want the hug to end but he knew he had to, so he loosended his grip and was surprised when he felt that he was the first one to realise the hug.  
"How was your flight?" Tyler asked and hugged Troye quick. But this didn't felt nearly as good as Connors hug. "It was good, but I'm hungry." said the Australian boy. "Oh we already knew you would be, so Connor said we should buy you something to eat on the way here. That's why we're late....sorry bout that again." Tyler said and added his famous smile at the end. When Troye looked to Connor, he already held out a little bag with the words "For Troye :)". Troye smiled at the thought that Connor wanted to buy him food, before the pick him up. Seriously how could it even be possible for troye not to have a crush on Connor?! "Thank you both." Troye said and took the bag out of Connors hand.  
"We should go, the cab is waiting." Tyler says and the 3 boys left the airport. Just as they left the airport and were greeted by the hot LA air. Of course had Troye one of his loved sweaters on. He just liked them more than Shirts. He thought he was too thin for Shirt. They would show his narrow arms and althought Troye tried to spreat body positivity, he still wasn't really confident about his look. Another reason for his sweater was that he was from Australia and it was winter there right now. So it happend that Troye was wearing a sweater while every other person around him wore as little as possible clothes. "Omg Troye why are you wearing a jumper?!" Tyler asked when he noticed the clothes of the Australian boy. "...it's winter in Australia." Troye said and shrugged. By the time they were finally in the cab and on the way to Tylers Apartment. The all squeezed on the backseat and had barely space to move but Troye didn't complain about that. The only thing that bothered him was that he wasn't seated next to Connor. "You must be sweating like hell right now!" Connor said concerned. "It's okay." Troye said, but the truth was: he was sweating like hell. He just didn't want to addmit that, because he thought he would look like a complete idiot. 

"So what are your plans for the week?" Connor asked.

"I don't really have plans, aside the video I'm making with Ricky next Monday." Troye answered.

"Today's friday so we have plenty of time to do something!" Tyler said in a happy tone. "Do you guys already know what video you'll make?"

"Ricky thought about the 2 truths & 1 lie challenge. But I'm not prepared for it yet." he said and thought about how he tried to do his truths and lies but he was so bad at it, that he just gave up.


	3. Sleep Tight Troye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly: I'm a lazy dumbass I know. But I promise there will be more updates soon because now the story starts muhahaha (and sorry for the short chapter xxx)

Tyler plan for friday was pretty simple: Troye and Tyler drive to Tylers flat, Connor drives home, they get dressed and then they'll have fun in the city.   
He thought about maybe some shopping and then of course party. If Tyler could, he would make party everyday. Everyone knew that and to be honest it was always fun to make party with Tyler. So his friends didn't mind going to parties with him.   
But this friday they didn't go to a party. Because Troye and Tyler came home and Troye fell asleep on the couch straight away. He was too jetlagged to even think about party right now. It was a long flight from Australia to LA and he was awake the whole time. All he wanted now was to sleep, so he did. Troye was happy that Connor was away now, because Troye didn't want to sleep in front of him. For sure he would drool, snore or simply do something unattractive. So he waited 'til they got home and then fell asleep as soon as they got in there.   
The next thing Troye could remember was waking up with slight backache and a blanket covering him. He looked around the room and he needed a moment to realize that he was in Tylers living room. When Troye sat up he was blinded by the light that was shining through the window. Immediately he brought his hands to his eyes to cover them. It was definitely too early for Troye. 'Maybe I have time to sleep a few more minutes.' So that was Troyes plan: go to sleep again before someone notices that he's awake. But that plan was ruined when Tyler came through his door in the living room where Troye was still sitting on the couch.   
Troye looked at Tyler. He had sportswear on and he was sweaty. But he had still his typical Tyler smile on the face. "Thanks god you're finally awake!" he said, a little bit too loud for Troye. "Finally?" Troye asked, which was his first word today, so his voice sounded raspy. "Yeah finally. It's already afternoon." Troyes eyes widened when he heard that. "Really?" he asked and put the blanket that covered his body away. "Yes" Tyler laughed. "I'm sorry Tyler I know how much you wanted to do today." Troye felt bad, that he ruined Tylers plans. And he basically wasted half a day sleeping. "No it's okay. we can do that any other day." Tyler said and gave the boy on the couch a smile before he asked "Do you want to use the shower first? I think you need it more than me." Tyler laughed while looking up and down at Troye. "Yeah that would be great. Thank you." answered the younger boy and got up from the couch.   
He quickly snapped some new clothes from his suitcase and walked himself to the bathroom. Troye knew Tylers flat pretty well. He basically stayed here every time he was in LA. So he quickly got into the shower and washed his body and his hair. He tried to do this as quickly as possible because Tyler waited and he was sweaty from his workout. 'I should exercise more. Maybe I could workout with Tyler the next time.' he thought to himself before he slightly chuckled. 'As if I would do that' he thought and then got out of the shower.   
He brushed his teeth, styled his quiff ad got dressed before he walked in the living room to Tyler again. "I'm done." he said to Tyler that scrolled through Tumblr. "Good. You can grab some food from the kitchen. I already ate something. Just make yourself a home." He said and walked in the bathroom. Troye did what Tyler said and walked in the kitchen. Tyler had leftover Pizza in the fridge. 'He won't mind' thought Troye and grabbed the two slices. He just sat there and scrolled through Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr til Tyler was ready. When Tyler came in the kitchen, Troye was already finished with his pizza. But Tyler asked "Was the pizza good?". "Yeah ..." the younger boy answered. "Good because I left them over for you." he said with a slight smirk as he sat down next to Troye.   
"So what's the plan for today?"   
"Well it's already 3 pm so i don't think you want to go shopping now. But we'll go in a club tonight with Connor."  
"Oh okay." Troye said and felt his heart flutter as Tyler said Connors name. "Which club?"  
"Faultline." Tyler simply said as he got up and went to the kitchen to grab some water.  
'But isn't Faultline....no wait...' this didn't made any sense for Troye. "Isn't Faultline the bar we went to the last time I was here?" he asked the other boy that just came back from the kitchen.   
"Yes it is." he said and began to smirk again.  
"But...it's a gay bar...and Connor isn't gay...?" Troye asked because he just couldn't imagine that Connor would like to do something like that.  
"Oh I'm sure he won't mind." Tyler said with the biggest smirk on his face that the Australian ever saw.


End file.
